


Just A King Of Asgard, And A Kid From Brooklyn

by thundrstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A one shot I think(?), A small plot(?) I was spitballing when plotting w/ a Steve writer, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundrstar/pseuds/thundrstar
Summary: A mini 'one shot' regarding Thor and Steve, and how they feel, and how they try to move on.





	Just A King Of Asgard, And A Kid From Brooklyn

Steve has /just/ lost Bucky officially, no amounts of his efforts will actually be _able_ to bring him back this time, the man is officially 'lost' in time you could say, an old man without his best friend, and without the woman he had loved so dearly, he's had the fallout with tony, and they both still have so much tension, the avengers have become disbanded, and it could literally not become any worse.

 

Thor has everything in just pretty much a day, has failed to protect Asgard, and his biggest failure becoming that of not being able to stop Thanos.

 

Both feel deep mounts of regret, grief, weakness, and many more negative impacting feelings that throw them in a loop of just being thrashed.

 

Both are truly unable to really become 'numb' to their failures & griefs, as basic alcohol doesn't really effect them.

 

What's in store for them? who knows, the only thing they can do is stay in the present time & acknowledge how the world itself really is now, a much more cold, merciless place that has suffered long and hard.

 

t/s to where they both meet at the Avengers base, the place is cold, dark, a huge amount of emptiness is clearly felt, everyone has disbanded once more but those two still desire some sort of connection, nothing more can really be 'lost', and the only thing that is left is the avengers itself, even if the team has become worn and torn, remnants of better memories still lay there.

 

They're both messes, a fact that anyone can acknowledge if they were to study Thor & Steve long enough, and though they're both messes they decide to stick together to help heal the wounds of one another.

 

_An Asgardian king, and some kid from Brooklyn._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily a fic, or even a 'one-shot' I think(?) More-so a tiny little thing I wrote up when I was plotting with a Steve on my Thor! But I feel as if it wouldn't hurt to upload this as well! I might just try writing up a ThunderShield one shot(?), heavy emphasis on the 'one shot'.
> 
> -Thundrstar.


End file.
